This invention relates to controlling access to a device and, in particular, to facilitating the process of entering a user password using different user input devices.
Computer users have become accustomed to entering passwords using a personal computer keyboard. These passwords can be complex including both alphabetic letters and numeric digits. The complete sets of letter keys and number keys on standard keyboards make it relatively easy to enter the passwords. Other equipment, such as digital video recorders used in the video surveillance industry, normally do not have a standard keyboard attached to them thereby making it difficult for users to enter passwords to access the device. However, the very nature of a video surveillance system requires that the system be secure and that access only be granted to authorized personnel. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need in the industry for a way to facilitate entering of passwords using different user input devices while limiting the number of passwords that a user must remember.